Decisiones Culpables
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Después de la invasión, Donatello toma el mando del grupo durante la recuperación de Leo obligado por el sentimiento de culpa en él, tomando así decisiones que jamás imaginó. Mientras, Leonardo piensa que falló a su familia, lo que causa un gran camibio en el ninja de azul, logrando que sus hermanos hagan todo lo posible para volver a ser una familia feliz (título sujeto a cambio)
1. Invasión

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí una nueva historia (debo dejar de hacer esto, tengo muchos pendientes ¬¬ ejem...

Si encuentran errores ortográficos (creo que debo poner esto en cualquier historia que haga...) favor de disculparme, con la rapidez con la que escribo, aveces las letras se me van jaja ay u.u

Bueno, esto es una historia relacionada con el final de la segunda temporada de TMNT 2012. Este primer capítulo es como una retrospectiva de lo que sucedió en "Invasión", pero el resto ya será un poco más mi idea, así que no se molesten cuando crean que estoy escribiendo todo el capítulo jaja... dejo notas al final, Disfrútenlo! =D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: Las Tortugas Ninja, al igual que el resto de los personajes de la misma franquicia, no son de mi pertenencia, por lo cual esta hitoria sólo tiene como objetivo entrener al lector.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Basado en TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles- Las Tortugas Ninja) 2012<em>**

* * *

><p>El portal se abrió ante nosotros, separándonos de Leonardo durante un instante, Mikey preparó su Kusarigama listo por cualquier cosa, Leo tomó sus Katanas preparado para atacar, yo tomé mi naginata para poder defender a la chica. Inmediatamente varios Krangs salieron de él, rodeándonos por completo. Leo comenzó a agitar su ninjatō contra ellos, al igual que nosotros dos, intentando proteger a Abril. Mikey clavó la cuchilla de su kusarigama en uno de los krangs.<p>

Ellos comenzaron a disparar con sus armas de lazer. Intenté usar la navaja de mi arma para poder defenderme, pero fue inútil, pues uno de los disparos fue directo a mi brazo. Aún recuerdo esa insoportable sensación de ardor tal como si colocaras ácido en tu piel, como si estuvieras ardiendo en el fuego de mil soles. Caí, no resistí el dolor, era horrible, demasiado para mi. Casi pude compararlo con la vez en la que Slash me dio tal paliza, aún tengo algunas cicatrices, y mi brazo sigue algo resentido.

Intenté levantarme, pero fue en vano, no sabía más de mí, ya no quería saber de nadie más, sólo quería que el ardor terminara, y pronto, pero los segundos se hicieron eternos. Creo que Abril se acercó a ayudarme en ese momento. La verdad no me fijé en ello durante varios minutos, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi brazo.

-¡Mikey! ¡Pon a salvo a Donnie y Abril! ¡Yo los distraeré!- exclamó Leonardo.

-¡Leo, no podemos dejarte!- gritó Miguel, intentado no fuera solo, pero fue en vano, mi hermano nos quería proteger.

-¡Sólo háganlo!- Leo clavó sus tachis en un par de robots destruidos, arrancando las cabezas de sus cuerpos, para después chocarlas entre sí, haciéndolas sonar.

-¡Aquí estoy Krang! ¡Por acá!- acto seguido, mi hermano mayr salió corriendo, alejándo a los enemigos -¡Sí! ¡Síganme! ¡No se detengan! ¡Por aquí!

Logramos salir de las alcantarillas, teniendo que ocultarnos por unos momentos de los Krangs que rondaban las calles. Me había tranquilizado un poco después del ataque. Sostuve mi brazo con fuerza para intentar aminorar el dolor, sin pensar que Abril colocaría su mano sobre la mía; sentí cómo mi corazón latía más fuerte, pero, por más extraño que pareciera, no sentí nada, su mano era fría, más de lo usual. -

-Estarás bien Donnie, yo te cuidaré- en cualquier otro escenario me hubiera vuelto loco al escuchar esas palabras, pero esta vez no sucedió. Le sonreí de una manera triste, desanimada, pues tenía en mente la preocupación del saber cómo estaban mi padre, mis hermanos...y también pensé en Casey.

Como pudimos, llegamos al apartamento de Abril, junto a su padre. El dolor era menor, al fin pude saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor sin sentir ese punzante dolor en mi brazo, ahora simplemente no lo sentía, como si ya no existiera aquella extremidad. Me recosté en el sillón y respiré profundo.

Ya más tranquilo, me senté. Abril llegó con una venda, algodón y alcohol para limpiar mi herida. La pelirroja se acomocó a un lado del sillón, junto a mi brazo para curarme. Tomó una bolita de algodón y la mojó con un poco de alcohol para finalmente pasarla sobre el área dañada. El ardor era nada comparado con el dolor que sentí momentos atrás.

La miré, sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, inquietud, pero seguían siendo hermosamente claros. Sus suaves manos tocaban la piel de mi brazo con delicadeza, como si fuera lo suficientemente frágil para romperse al no tratarla con cuidado; tal vez eso era cierto. Su flequillo estaba un poco despeinado, la hacía ver muy linda.

Sostuvo la venda para enrollarla en la quemadura.

Analicé la situación: la chica de la que me había enamorado se encontraba junto a mí, cuidándome, mientras el Krang destruía la ciudad poco a poco, transformándola en una nueva dimensión X. Las probabilidades de éxito eran casi nulas, era probable que fuera la última vez que estuvieramos juntos...

-¡Ouch!- el pequeño toque que dió la chica me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero decidí hacerlo. Era el momento de revelar mis sentimientos, de otro modo sería demasiado tarde.

Inquieto, decidí ponerme en acción.

-Abril- mucité- ahora que se acerca el fin del mundo, creo que...- comencé a dudar, pero no pondría marcha atrás -...será mejor que te diga...lo que siento- pero antes de continuar, sentí una fuerte punzada -¡Ay!-exclamé. Abril había apretado la venda un poco. Me quedé sin habla, mirando a un punto fijo por el intenso dolor.

-Lo siento Donnie- dijo algo nerviosa -Deberías dejar de hablar, eso hace que todo duela más -su voz sonaba apresurada, como si quisiera evitar el tema. Sentí un insoportable dolor, pero no era mi brazo.

Tal vez no era el momento indicado, tal vez mi análisis era erróneo, tal vez la preocupación la tenía en otros pensamientos, tal vez pensé demasiado rápido, pero aún así... creo que comprendí su indirecta.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Casey y Rafa, a quien Mikey se le aventó para abrazarlo con un poco de alivio.

-Yo también te extrañé hermanito- susurró el de rojo.

-¡Casey!- Abril corrió a los brazos del moreno, lo cuál me entristeció. Se veía feliz en su pecho.

-Tranquila rojita, aquí está tu hombre- en mi vida pensé en tener esta idea, pero... creo que Abril realmente siente algo por Jones, y en cambio yo...

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? qué les pareció? Donnie realmente sufre en este capítulo TTwTT si, se ha vuelto mi favorito w Leo, quedas en segundo lugar!<p>

Vienen las notas:

*Estoy ya añadiendo las notas en el capítulo de "La mutaciónd e Spike" así que ya estará el nuevo capítulo en unos minutos seguramente.

*A partir del segundo o tercer capítulo la historia ya será más mi imaginación que mi versión de la historia

*Habrá en parte Apritello (Abril- Donatello, para los que no sabían xD), así que si eres más del lado de Capril (Casey- Abril, por si no sabían...me enteré hace poco que ese era el nombre del fandom xD) , no creo que te agraden mucho los argumentos futuros de la historia, pero si no te molesta, te agradará la historia =D

*También tengo la mayor parte dle siguiente capítulo de "SAINW: Mi versión", espérenlo.

*Ya tengo las correcciones en los capítulos de "Saga de Luz y Sombra" por si les interesa.

*La clasificación es por si llega a haber sangre (y seguro habrá) y se sorprenden...

Creo que es todo. Acepto cualquier comentario (sugerencia, elojios, críticas, amenazas de muerte...)

¡Nos leémos más tarde!


	2. Culpa

Dos de la mañana. No puedo dormir. Por tercera vez en la semana no puedo consiliar el sueño, lo cual comienza a preocuparme, se está haciendo una costumbre desde hace algunos meses. Me levanto pesadamente del sillón con la precaución de no hacer ruido alguno, y así no despertar a Miguel, quien tal parece haberse quedado dormido a mi lado.

Observo con cuidado mi alrededor. La tele continúa encendida, aparentemente la programación de esta hora incluye un par de infomerciales. Ahora sé por qué Mikey cayó rendido a lado mío y no en el sofá de junto, donde suele dormir cada noche, o al menos la mayoría de ellas. El resto de la sala está a oscuras, teniendo yo como única fuente de luz por el momento al televisor. A tientas busco una lámpara en la pequeña mesa de centro improvisada, la cual está hecha con un par de cajas y una tabla encima. Al no encontrar nada sólo me resta tomar mi celular y usar la escasa luz que emite la pantalla para poder caminar sin tropezar.

Me dirijo a la cocina sin poner mucha atención en mi camino, lo cual causó chocara con un mueble. Intento evitarno quejarme para no hacer levantar a los demás, aunque realmente me dolió. El golpe sirvió para mirar mi entorno: algunas viejas fotos llenas de polvo donde hay una pequeña niña pelirroja con un vestido amarillo y un pantalón de **pescador*** bajo de este, también con unas lindas sandalias color blanco y un par de florecitas en ellas; la niña parece estar feliz junto a una hermosa mujer rubia detrás de ella, a la cual no se le distingue mucho el rostro. Puedo deducir que es una imagen de Abril junto a su madre antes de que esta falleciera. Abril sí que era linda incluso desde pequeña, con esos enormes ojos azules y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas por la felicidad.

Sobre otro mueble hay más fotos junto a su padre, algunas más junto a su mamá, y otras en las cuales aparecen los tres. También hay marcos en los que la chica aparece sola: veo fotografías en las que le hace falta un diente, igual que a mí, pero con la diferencia de que ella sí lo recuperó. Río por lo bajo al pensar en esa idea, cosa que no hago muy seguido desde hace algún tiempo. Llevo meses sin sonreír como antes desde lo ocurrido en Nueva York.

Extraño mi hogar. Todos lo extrañamos.

Después de tomar un vaso de agua en la cocina, me dirijo a las escaleras. Subo los escalones con lentitud, no tengo necesidad de subir velozmente, sólo subo para que pase el tiempo.

Me detengo frente a la puerta del cuarto donde descansa Abril. Cómo me gustaría abrirla para verla dormir. Pero no soy un pervertido, nunca lo he sido, y no pienso empezar ahora.

Continúo caminando por el pasillo. Al pasar por la habitación en la que duerme Casey escucho claramente sus ronquidos y palabras que dice dormido. Me alegra no tener que dormir cerca de él, o no podría hacerlo. Aunque aún así estoy despierto a estas horas.

La puerta del baño está abierta, así que me dirijo a éste para poder entrar. Tal parece Rafael se quedó dormido nuevamente en un banco, cuidando de Leo.

Con tristeza, observo a mi hermano mayor. Aún sigue en la bañera llena de agua, sin su antifaz, lleno de moretones y algunas cicatrices producidas por cortes y otros golpes. Su caparazón no ha cicatrizado del todo, después de haberse estrellado, es casi imposible que se regenere, pero por lo mientras esperamos a que cierre completamente la herida.

Es en este momento, justo cuando lo veo tan débil y vulnerable, que aquél sentimiento de culpa vuelve a mi, haciéndome imposible el verle a la cara.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado cuando me habló, pude haber evitado esta catástrofe...

***Flashback**

_Tres meses antes..._

-¡Escúchame Donnie! No vamos a construir un robo-mecha gigante, ¿entendido?

-¡Leo, es una excelente opción! ¡Tal vez la única manera de detener al Kraang!- esto me está sacando de mis casillas.

Desde hace algunos días, las cosas entre Leo y yo se han puesto algo... tensas. He insistido miles de veces e utilizar a la Mecha- Tortuga para luchar contra el Kraang supremo, pero Leonardo continúa con esa terquedad de abandonar la ciudad. No entiendo por qué no confía en mí. Sé que puede funcionar, me he esforzado para lograr crear una máquina suficientemente armada y con gran defenza para luchar en caso de una invasión (la cual no se hará esperar). Pero al parecer, mi "sabio" hermano mayor, alias "el líder sin miedo", no resultó tan "sin miedo" como suponía Rafa, pues tal parece teme que mi robot gigante sea una chatarra que no pueda ni hacerle un rasguño al enemigo, o eso me ha dado a entender durante este tiempo. Según él, la mejor opción es irnos de la ciudad, al igual que una bola de cobardes.

A veces estoy de acuerdo con Rafa: Leonardo podrá ser el líder que Splinter escogió, pero eso no significa que todas sus órdenes sean las mejores. Un líder tiene que analizar todas las opciones disponibles, no sólo quedarse con la suya para hacer su santa voluntad esperando que lo sigamos como su séquito de títeres personales. No somos sus marionetas, y debe entender que a veces sus ideas no son las únicas correctas.

Toda mi vida me he llevado a la perfección con Leo. Él siempre me elogiaba por mi inteligencia y por mis inventos, a excepción de la vez que casi incendio sus figuras de acción, pero eso fue cuando teníamos nueve años. Una que otra vez me molesté con él y viceversa, pero nunca nos habíamos peleado tal como hacía con mi hermano de rojo. Si mi memoria no falla (y de costumbre, no es así), es la primera vez que discuto con mi hermano más grande de esta manera. A decir verdad, me entristece un poco, pero no dejaré atrás mi idea del Mecha hasta que él entienda que no es mala opción.

-Si tan sólo me escucharas una maldita vez en tu vida, te darías cuenta de que tengo razón. Pero eres incluso más terco que Rafa- Leo me mira con ira, pero sus ojos muestran algo de tristeza.

-¡Entiende, Leo! ¡Hay más opciones! ¡No tenemos que huir como si fueramos cobardes!- debería escucharme a mi.

-¡Debemos irnos ahora que podemos! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí podríamos poner en riesgo a toda la humanidad!- exclamó en mi cara. Ya me estoy cansando de esto.

-¡¿Sabes?! ¡Si yo fuera el líder-! -antes de terminar mi oración, Leo me interrumpe de una manera que jamás pensé.

-¡Pero no lo eres! ¡Aquí el líder soy yo! ¡Se hará lo que yo digo sin que me cuestiones!- sus palabras me callaron por completo. Jamás pensé que me respondiera así, no es cosa de Leo contestar de esa manera. Parece que se arrepiente de sus palabras, pues me mira de una forma que jamás había visto en él.

-¡Leonardo!- sensei ha entrado a la habitación por nuestro escándalo. -¿Qué es todo este ruido?- pregunta regañando a mi hermano de azul. Él me da la espalda de manera cortante.

Despúes de eso, sucedió algo inesperado: Abril llegó corriendo con una amiga suya a la alcantarilla, debido a que eran perseguidas por Roboninjas del Pie. Cuando la chica que venía con la pelirroja nos vió, descubrimos era un androide creado por el Kraang para infiltrase en nuestra guarida y así iniciar la invasión. Luego de una fallida batalla, en la que el maestro Splinter logró salvar nuestros caparazones, quedándose en nuestro hogar, intentamos escapar en el Tortumóvil, cosa que no logramos, pues el Kraang sub-prime lo destruyó, cosa que no me agrado mucho. Semanas de trabajo se fueron a la basura después de eso. Lo único bueno de ahí fue que reaccioné a tiempo para voltear y esquivar el misil que se dirigía a mí, y terminó rozando mi nariz, o hubiera estado en el lugar de nuestra primera opción de escape.

Al llegar a un camino vifurcado, se me ocurre ir por el Tortu-Mecha, pero tal parece que el "líder sin miedo" decide huir de la ciudad nuevamente.

-Debemos ir por este camino- dice con desición. ¿No ha entendido que es nuestra oportunidad para derrotarlos?.

-Usemos el Tortu-Mecha- yo también hablo decidido.

-¡No debemos poner en riesgo a la ciudad!- vuelve a repetir esa idea.

-¡Podemos protegerlos ahora! ¡No sólo dejarlos aquí!- respondo. Antes de poder continuar con nuestra discución, un portal se abre en medio de ambos, separando a Leo de nosotros.

_Horas más tarde..._

Abril me ha dejado claro que no se siente del todo atraída hacia mí. Tal parece que prefiere al pelinegro que está frente a mi.

Rafael acaba de preguntar por Leonardo, de quien me había olvidado los últimos minutos. Justo segundos después, segundos pasan hasta que escuchamos un cristal romperse en pedazos. Volteo sólo para darme cuenta que Leo acaba de ser lanzado inconsciente y mal herido por la ventana. Rafael y Miguel Ángel corren a verlo, mientras yo, aún petrificado por la espantosa escena, camino lentamente hacia ellos.

-L-Leo...- digo apenas en un hilo de voz.

-¡Leo!- exclama Rafa con los ojos abiertos, quien toma a mi hermano más grande con delicadeza para colocarlo en su regaso.

-¡Mira! ¡Se estrelló su caparazón!- Mikey está mnuy alarmado, toma con cuidado el brazo izquierdo de Leonardo a la vez que inclina un poco a mi hermano para ver lo que yo no quería ver: como Miguel había dicho ya, el caparazón de Leonardo se ha estrellado, logrando que un fragmento se despegara de su sitio, dejando ver por un espacio algo notorio el tejido carnoso y verde que une a una tortuga con su concha. De este espacio emanan varios hilos de sangre. No sé desde cuando pueda estar así, y no quiero imaginar cuánta sangre ha perdido ya.

En estos momentos odio ser un científico, pues sé lo malo que puede ser que el caparazón de una tortuga se rompa, y para que eso suceda debe haber un golpe extremadamente fuerte de por medio. Me invaden posibles escenarios para que Leo haya terminado así.

Me pongo a pensar en lo sucedido después de la última vez que intercambié palabras con el líder del equipo. Lo único que hice fue pelear con él, fue mi culpa que nos separáramos. Si lo hubiera escuchado desde un principio y hubieramos salido de la ciudad tiempo atrás, nada de esto estaría pasando. Estaríamos todos juntos otra vez, y Leo estaría sano y salvo, pero ahora...

***Fin del Flashback***

Leonardo lleva casi tres meses en coma. No hay señal de mejora desde que sus heridas pararon de sangrar camino a este lugar.

Al derrotar al Kraang Supremo, los seis (Rafa, Mikey, Leo, Abril, Casey y yo) salimos de la ciudad en la vieja camioneta del padre de Abril hacia su viejo hogar en las asafueras de Nueva York. Mientras estábamos en la vagoneta, me dediqué exclusivamente a curar a Leo lo mejor que pude. Limpié sus heridas, cerré algunas que eran bastante profundas, otras las vendé con lo que tuve a la mano, a unas más les tuve que poner gasas debido a la tardanza en dejar de sangrar, y a otras les tuve que poner más que sólo agua oxigenada para poder desinfectar el área dañada. Fue difícil lograr que su caparazón no estuviera lleno de sangre, pues por más que intenté quitarla, de su herida fluía más de ese líquido vital, lo que me asustaba, pues me hacía pensar que Leonardo podría morir por desangramiento. Afortunadamente logré evitar que más sangre se derramara, justo antes de que fuera tarde.

Al llegar aquí, con mucho cuidado colocamos a Leo en la bañera de la casa, y ésta la llenamos de agua. De esta manera él no podría deshidratarse.

Hemos esperado a que nuestro hermano mayor despierte, cosa que no ha sucedido, y tal parece que no pasará. Comienzo a perder las esperanzas.

Rafael ha pasado todo este tiempo a un lado de Leonardo, cuidando de él, esperando abra los ojos en cualquier momento, y mostrando esa sonrisa que nos hacia sentir tranquilos, pensando que todo estaría bien. Miguel Ángel hace algunos quehaceres del hogar; últimamente no hace tantas bromas como antes, pero se divierte algunas veces; Abril lo ayuda en eso del cuidadod e la casa, y en ir por comida y cosas por el estilo. Casey ha estado intentando arreglar una vieja camioneta que estaba en el granero. Yo... casi no puedo dormir por las noches. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi improvisado laboratorio, en el mismo lugar que Jones, intentando crear una medicina con mutágeno para que Leo se recupere más rápido. Sin embargo, hasta ahora no he logrado muchos avances, pero no me rendiré hasta lograrlo.

Fue mi culpa que él se haya separado de nosotros. Fue mi culpa que el Kraang nos haya encontrado. Fue mi culpa que Leo haya tenido que luchar con todo el clan del pie. Fue mi culpa que haya peleado contra Razhar, Car de Pez y Garra de Tigre. Fue mi culpa que Leo se haya encontrado con Destructor cara a cara. Fue mi culpa que Splinter desapareciera después de aquella batalla con Shreder. Pero lo que más me duele, es saber que es mi culpa que Leonardo esté así.

No puedo vivir con ello, no puedo mirar a nadie a la cara desde entonces. Sonreír me es muy difícil después de saber que yo soy el causante de todo esto. No creo que mis hermanos, o Abril, sepan acerca de esto. Ellos dicen que la culpa es de Destructor y el Kraang, pero yo sé que no es así, yo sé que soy el culpable de todo esto, y me duele por dentro todo esto. Espero...poder volver a ser feliz junto a mi famila algún día...

* * *

><p>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Supongo que es el último que está basado en la serie. Es probable que a partir de la próxima actualización todo sea obra de mi pequeña imaginación.<p>

No sé, me duele pensar que pasaba en la mente de Donnie en esos momentos. Me imagino que sentiría de estar en su lugar, y me dan ganas de llorar TTwTT ¿a ustedes no?

Beuno, ya saben, cualquier error ortográfico favor de omitirlo, escribo con rapidez, pero no significa que mis dedos no se traben y yo ni en cuenta jeje...je...

La siguiente historia en actualizar será SAINW, ok? espérenla con ansias x) (si es que la siguen, claro...)

Chance y los próximos capítulos sean más largos, pero haré anotaciones por si eres como yo que por X razón lee de a cachitos algunas historias debido a otras X razones x3 así no se perderán jeje.

Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Acepto sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, ya saben... de todo... ¡Nos leemos depsués! =D


End file.
